Behind the Scenes
by Pisces
Summary: Sonic and Knuckles fight all the time, right? Well, what if it was all a cover-up for something else? Warning: Slash-iness ahead


Behind the Scenes **Disclaimer:** Sonic, Knuckles and Sally belong to me. Yep, of course they do! What else would Sega creators rather do in their free time besides write Sonic fan fics? Okay, really, they _don't_ belong to me. Big shocker, ne? They belong to Sega and I bow before them and their mighty power.

**Author's Notes:** This is just a little flip of a thing that came to me while talking to a friend of mine (Hi Stary poo!) and I had to write it. Not long, but... ::shrug:: Hey, life is good, things don't need to be long. I hope.

But, _any_way, I was thinking. Sonic and Knuckles fight. Alot. Do they really have this 'friendly rival' thing going on, or... is it something else? ::insert dramatic music here with ominous flashes of lightening::

**Warning:** This had _slash_ in it. _Yoai._ Male/male _re-la-tion-ships._ Am I spelling this out clearly enough? If this is not your cup of tea, don't read. It's as simple as that.

Oh yes, and flame away! I love flames. They're so stupid. One of these days I hope to get an intelligent flame. That would make my day. It's winter, it's cold and I need something to warm me up and make me feel all nice and cozy.

* * *

_

**Behind the Scenes**

_ _

A Sonic the Hedgehog fan fiction by Pisces

_

The two teenagers glared at each other across the room, sitting semi-patiently as Sally finished bandaging their wounds.

"Jeez Sonic, what is it with you two?" the pretty squirrel asked as she carefully wrapped a clean gauze over a nasty looking gash in his arm. "All you guys seem to do is fight! Can't you get along for at least ten minutes?"

Sonic hardened his glare, sneering a bit. "Me? Get along with that pathetic excuse of a Mobian?" Knuckles just stuck his tongue out of him, which set off the blue hedgehog even more. "I'd rather take my fist and shove it up his ass!"

"Sonic!" Sally admonished, pulling the gauze tighter than was necessary. "Be nice."

Knuckles smirked and his voice took up a mocking tone as he said. "Yeah Sonic, be nice."

Sally finished tying off the bandage and rounded on the scarlet Guardian, shaking a finger at him. "You too, Knuckles. Someday, one of you could serious be hurt in these fights of yours!"

"That's the whole point!" Sonic leaned over to yell around Sally.

"Bring it on!" Knuckles shouted back, holding up a clenched fist and brandishing his namesake. "I could kick your ass any day of the week!"

"Oh yeah?!" Sonic shot up out of his seat and stalked over, waving his own fist in the air. "I'd like to see you try!"

Sally, seeing the impending scuffle ahead, just threw her hands up and growled in frustration. "You two are _never_ going to grow up! When you guys get hurt, don't coming crying to me!" With that said, she marched out of the room, grumbling to herself all the way and leaving behind the two throwing insults into each other's faces.

Sonic growled out between gritted teeth, "You piece of shit! How dare.... Is she gone?"

Knuckles peered around the hedgehog, checking the door and sniffing the air. "Yep. And nobody else is around."

"Good." Sonic suddenly wrapped his arms around the echidna's neck and kissed him fiercely, pushing him down onto the nearby couch. Straddling the startled furry and finally pulling away to breath, Sonic leered down at the slightly ruffled Knux.

"Gods Sonic, give me a bit more warning next time, will ya?"

"But I missed you so!" the speedy hedgehog moaned and ran his hands over Knuckles' lithe form, then bringing them back up to cup his lover's chin. "I missed your smell, your soft fur, the feel of your lips on mine..." Sonic gave him a quick peck on the mouth then, leaving a trail of kiss, made his way down and started sucking softly on his neck.

Knuckles threw back his head, long dreadlocks cascading down the side of the couch, and closed his eyes with a sigh. "I thought she would never leave."

Sonic paused and lifted his head. "Who, Sally?"

"Yeah..." Large purple eyes slid open and met Sonic's green ones. "We can't go one like this forever. We'll have to tell them eventually."

"I know... But, let's try and enjoy it while we can."

Knuckles sighed and softly nuzzled Sonic's cheek with his own. But then he abruptly stopped and sniffed the air. Sonic's quizzical look changed into one of resignation as Knuckles reared back his giant fist and slammed it as hard as he could into Sonic's nose. The hedgehog went flying and skidded across the floor, coming to a stop right at Sally's feet.

Sally stared down at him and rolled her eyes. She had come back in to check up on them, no matter what she had said before. Haven't heard any sound of hostility coming from the room for a few minutes, the Princess had wandered in to make sure they hadn't killer each other.

Knuckles leapt off the couch into a rather animalistic crouch, barring sharp, pointed canines. "Take that, you little shit-head!"

Well, Sally guessed they were back to fight, they she could have _sworn_ they hadn't been when she had walked in. Like they had been... But, no, of course not! What a silly thing to think. Sonic and Knuckle weren't like that... Were they?


End file.
